The Perfect Being
by C. K. Brewer
Summary: In the year 20,007, Earth has evolved physically and even genetically. With advanced technology, scientists are a huge step closer to creating The Perfect Being. But will scientists continue to tamper with nature until something unimaginable is created?
1. Prologue

In the year 20,007, Earth has evolved physically, mentally and even genetically. Now with the power to fusion-clone animal DNA, with human DNA, scientists are a huge step closer to creating The Perfect Being, or "Project P" as they call it.

But shall they continue with their experiments??? Do they really know when enough is enough??? Well, I guess we'll find out as a sixteen-year-old boy is torn between three worlds. The evergreen valleys of the animals, the mechanical era of the humans and the biological world of genetics...


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Keon Briggs! And no, don't worry. Unlike most of the planet, I'm against fusion-cloning and doing those stupid tests! I believe that it's a huge waste of time and money and also... IT'S DANGEROUS! Every time they've tried to clone with a new species, no matter how fool-proof, something ALWAYS goes wrong.

A huge example of this is when they first started experimenting with Bigfoot's DNA. When the scientists first fusion-cloned it... how it broke out of the contamination facility... It almost completely got away!

And then of course the martian DNA. Of course it was a dumb idea to fusion-clone with martian DNA, especially after they almost took over this galaxy. But... they did it anyways. It resulted in a scared little creature but also with a wicked Invisibility Shield! It took them hours to find it! And there are a lot of other experiments that went wrong! I just believe that some things are too dangerous to play with.

It's probably surprising that I'm so opposed to fusion-cloning since my dad works at The Biologics Research Station. But people just call it The BRS. After work, he fills me in on everything that goes on at The BRS. I actually, probably know more about fusion-cloning than some of the people that work there.

Well, the latest insight from my dad is that the scientists are planning on concluding their genetic studies... Good news for everyone like me! But... then again... there's a big reason why they're closing down... All of this is because they've almost fusion-cloned with every known species; ANYWHERE! Through the years, they've sent teams everywhere to gather specimen. Some had the easy stuff like going to a different planet or extracting some DNA from fossils. But for others, it might've been necessary to even go back into time before the specimen had become extinct. Yeah, they've done a lot of work and I'm happy for them. But when exactly does enough become enough? All of this fusion-cloning just doesn't seem ethnical. I mean, yeah, of course I want my universe to be the most advanced but I really think that we're about to push too far if we haven't already...

I believe that the last creature needed is a Hypist from some random planet or something. It's just crazy to think that we've almost discovered every creature out there... Wow...

Well, let me head to sleep and clear my head. Tomorrow's going to be a HUGE day not only for myself, but possibly the rest of the universe.


	3. Chapter 2

"Keon!" I awake to a distant voice and I struggle to make out who it is. "Keon get up! Change of plans! We need to head over there now!"

Oh! It's dad. He plans to take me to BRS so that I can see what he does. I hate even thinking about that place but since he's so enthusiastic about finally showing me what he does, I can't object.

"Hurry up Keon. They've obtained a Hypist and now my boss wants to fusion-clone as soon as possible. If you don't hurry up, we're going to miss what we've all been waiting centuries for!"

Quite frankly, I could care less about 'the big moment', but since it means something to my dad... it means something to me... "Ok, I'm getting up now!" I grunt as I throw some clothes on and then take the escalator to the lower sector of our facility. "Dad, I hope that you're rea-" I stop talking as I can clearly see he is ready and the only thing keeping him from going is me. Normally, he would be still eating breakfast or something, but when it comes to fusion-cloning, he might as well be a completely different person.

He's anxiously waving me on as he stands in front of our only way to The BRS, the portal gate. Portal gates are circular doorways and are rarely ever used for travel or quite frankly anything else. They're only used in times of emergency or for very highly classified places, of course like The BRS. The BRS is so highly classified that it's located in a completely different dimension. The portal gate is the only way to get there and to get back.

"It's about time! Are you ready?" He asks with a grin. I nod to dad as the escalator stops me at the lower sector. He wastes no time, quickly entering a few numbers into the portal gate and pressing the GENERATE button. Moments later, the portal gate is filled with what looks like a green-ish blue liquid and I take a step away from it in shock. I've never used the portal gate before but I've saw my dad step inside of this weird, eerie liquid everyday on his way to work.

"Now when we get there, just stay close to me."

I place my first foot inside of the portal gate and strangely enough, the eerie liquid isn't wet at all! It's just cold and sort of windy. Overcame my fear of the gate, we both walk into it and disappear...

For a split second, all I can see is the liquid all around me... engulfing me... And then we suddenly end up at The BRS before I start to freak out too badly. The building is amazingly huge; completely astonishing; unbelievably overwhelming! I start to journey off, looking at the different things that are in this new building.

Dad grabs my arm before I wonder out of his reach. "What was the last thing that I told you son... stay close to me."

I return to his side and finish examining the building. The building is covered with millions of windows and LOTS of Mechanical Cannon-Guards, but I just call them MCGs. Every single window is completely covered with something! Some are covered with Blockers and some windows even have to resort to using MCGs. But I wonder what this building's actually trying to cover up... And how much of it I can uncover...

The walls are a cherry-brown color and directly in front of us is a huge service desk. Also, there is a hallway on each side of the desk and the walls are white down these hallways. I guess that dad is as caught up as I am in admiring the building because at first, he doesn't see me staring up at him, waiting for him to take me where ever we're going to go.

He realizes that I'm looking and finally addresses me. "Oh, sorry... I'm like this every time I get here. Well, here we are... B - Research Station!" He grabs my shoulder and we begin walking down the hallway to our left.

The hallway is seemingly endless and consists of rooms on our left and right. The doors have windows and I stare into as many windows as I can as we walk by. "Dad, what's that?"

Dad stops walking abruptly; excited that I'm asking questions about his job. He loves to play Mr. Know-It-All whenever he has a chance.

"That's a human being, one of our oldest experiments. The department that I'm stationed in is called Fusion-Cloning Incorporated, or FCI. The department first started experimenting on humans around 2020. It was one of our first test subjects! And some researchers say that every one of us originated from humans. Weird thought, huh?"

I quickly continue walking so that we don't waste too much time just standing and talking. But I do start to wonder, "humans...couldn't have..."

We continue down the hallway, constantly passing room by room until we start coming to different types of doors. Dad swipes the card around his neck through the scanner near one of the doors and the light on the scanner turns from red to green. Dad opens the door; a room with a dark-brown wooden table surrounded by people in suits. All of them seated in blue business chairs, looking up to one man...

This man stands at the end of the table wearing an expensive suit. His suit clearly more expensive than the other people's suits.

"Dr. Briggs, you've made it! You and your son are just in time. Almost too late in fact!" The man shakes our hands and greets us with an excited smile.

My dad returns the smile "Dr. Jenkins... so... we're doing it today? NOW?!" He asks the man. Dr. Jenkins notions for us to take seats and we anxiously obey.

Dr. Jenkins cracks his knuckles a few times, takes a deep breath and then addresses us.

"As all of you very well know, this organization has been functioning for some time now. Our goal, which our founders thought was very farfetched, was to learn about every creature on this planet. But since then, the Biologics Research Station has grown beyond their wildest dreams! Our Fusion-Cloning Branch has been a huge help in doing so. After today, we'll not only know everything about every creature on this planet but every creature that ever existed."

The other scientists and members of the staff start clapping at how much of an accomplishment that is and dad and I join them. But the whole time, I can't stop thinking about how stupid this thing is... How big of a mistake this is... Everyone stops clapping and I'm so caught up in thought that I almost forget to do the same.

With a huge grin on his face, Dr. Jenkins and his ego approach a huge screen on the wall. "Earlier today we experimented with fusion-cloning a Hypist with our designated test subject and can conclude that the new creation would result in this..." He points to the screen, taking two steps back so that everyone will be able to see.

I gaze up at the screen in complete horror. The creature... it's an absolute monster... how could this organization be so proud to have created such a thing... Just then, I lose control. I can't put up with it any longer. I can't let these people give birth to such a beast! I stand up and immediately protest with my point of view.

"How can you do this!?! Just keep mutating our race! Even though we're not all absolutely flawless, that doesn't mean that perfection is so perfect itself! Look at the screen, how could you guys be so absolutely proud to be creating a creature like this!? You're not going to... I'm not going to let you do this..." I frown at Dr. Jenkins, trying to catch my breath. His eyes widen with disbelief and he returns my frown.

Dad jumps up; surprised by everything that has just happened within the last few seconds. "Keon? What are you doing?"

Dr. Jenkins' face turns red, infuriated by my actions. "Will someone call security! I want this stupid little kid out of here now!"

Moments later, two MCGs enter the room. The MCGs are very heavy robotic guards that actually look kind of stupid because of how heavy they are. They're so heavy that movement on their own is completely impossible. They move with nitrogen boosters that also bring devastating power to their attack cannons.

When they get inside, they speak simultaneously. "Yes, right away Dr. Jenkins." The machines approach me and start closing in; I just hold my ground and let them grab me. But I don't end there...

"What if it backfires!? What if something goes wrong and you can't control it!? Have you ever even thought about that!? Think about it, you're being really stupid!"

But Dr. Jenkins' frown slowly turns into an evil smirk. "Actually, we already have! Have you forgotten the creation of the Timeline? We've already looked into the future and there's nothing to worry about. Boy, this is the same organization that discovered an alternative solar-energy when the sun died out. I believe that we can handle something as simple as fusion-cloning." He then turns to my dad and confronts him. "Dr. Briggs, if you do not do something about your son, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to do so little as say the words fusion-clone ever again."

Immediately after hearing that, dad jumps out of his seat. "But..... Doctor...... Ke-....." He stumbles on his words, not knowing what to say.

All that my dad has worked so hard for is about to be completely stripped from him in an instance... All because of me! But I can't help it, they're about to make a big mista-. "AH!"

The MCGs grasp me tighter and the pain shoots up my arms like bolts of lightning to a tree.

"What would you like us to do with him Dr. Jenkins?" The metallic behemoths ask. Dr. Jenkins hesitates for a second and then the smirk on his face changes to a smile as he gets an idea.

He moves up to the end of the big wooden table, in front of everyone. "Everyone! Follow me! The moment we've all been waiting on..." The employees clap and cheer at Dr. Jenkins' proposal and immediately stand to their feet. I struggle and grunt as the MCGs escort me behind everyone else following Dr. Jenkins. We head into another room, a gigantic factorial-type room which looks like a completely different type of building itself! The room is dark; lit with green and red buttons aloft what seems like hundreds of machines and electronics. The ceiling is so tall that it's nearly impossible to find where it ends in the green and red darkness.

Everyone steps inside of the doorway and freeze while Dr. Jenkins heads over to one of the machines. "Many of you may have worked here years but have never been in one of these types of rooms before. This is the last fusion-cloning room that we shall ever use. This shall be the birthplace of perfection." He says with a grin before facing the machine once again. "Let the perfect being be born!!!" Dr. Jenkins declares, pressing one of the red, flashing buttons.

A huge machine behind us starts to rumble and moan while pictures of Hypists and their mutated-looking test subject are displayed on a monitor near it. A few people take a step back in fear of the machine. But I am left powerless to do anything but to feel the cold, solid grip of the MCGs upon me. Then suddenly, the screen turns black and a picture of the same horrifying juggernaut slowly fades into view. The employees begin clapping once again, cheering about how long they've been waiting for this moment.

But I can't help but let out a gasp. It's happening... I've failed... This monster is being created... "Oh no..."

The figure on the screen fades away and is shortly accompanied by the calming down of the machine. Dr. Jenkins turns from his machine to a big chamber in the middle of the room. "Behold... The era of perfection is now upon us!"

We all join Dr. Jenkins in his gaze towards the chamber; all of us anxious to see what will step foot out of this chamber. The door to the chamber slowly opens and smoke floods out of it to almost engulf the entire room. There is silence for a couple of seconds as we wait in anticipation. The smoke slowly starts to disappear to reveal...


	4. Chapter 3

Nothing... A huge nothing! Dr. Jenkins frowns his face in a disbelieving rage and turns to me and the MCGs. "What are you waiting for!? Get over there... NOW!"

The MCGs immediately release me and rush over to the chamber.

I take a sigh of relief, "I thought those things would never let me go" I tell myself.

They halt directly in front of the open chamber door with confused looks on their metal faces. Then one of them takes a cautious step inside.

It examines the entire chamber and then turns back towards Dr. Jenkins. "Nothi-". But before it can finish its sentence, something quickly pulls it further into the chamber... deeper into the darkness... There are loud sounds of the MCG's cannon constantly firing and also the sounds of something else inside the chamber with it. The second MCG, startled and surprised, rushes over as gallons of oily, crimson-colored blood spill all over the room from deep inside of the chamber. There is an intensely strong blast of cold air that originates from the chamber which seems to cause the aiding MCG to freeze in its tracks.

Then a deep, monstrous voice begins to speak from somewhere inside of the chamber. "HAHA! Your inferior attack machine is frozen with something I like to call Arctic Invisibility. A little something I've learned through all of this fusion-cloning... You fools have yet to realize what you've unleashed upon your world... I shall destroy this universe and then the next until there's absolutely nothing left!"

I freeze in terror. Chills completely probe my body as I can hear the creature's breathing. The terrible breath of death... I hear the creature flap its wings and he slowly comes into view... PROJECT P... The same monster on that monitor.

His skin is dark green; body covered with scales that appear harder than diamonds. Attached are four muscular arms with razor sharp talons that could rip the fur from an animal. On his back, four humongous wings sprouted like branches from a tree. And onto of it all, the most horrible sight... His face; bat ears, viciously sharp teeth, and a grin that would give you haunting nightmares for a lifetime. But the most terrifying thing about his face resides within his eyes... those devastating red eyes that burn as if hell itself resides within them.

Dr. Jenkins starts shaking his head franticly with frightful disbelief. "No... I looked into the future myself! We were all perfect beings... It can't end like this..."

Project P takes a step towards us, grinning as if knowing something that the rest of us don't. His feet seem to carry the force of the world itself in each of those devastating steps.

Then Dr. Jenkins gets furious... "You... I created you... I control you!!! You're just another stupid test subject. I'll just deal with you the same way that we've dealt with the rest of the test subjects that think that they can do whatever they want. You're MY creation." He then steps directly in front of Project P, despite how much the creature towers over him. "You're nothing without me..."

At the very instance that Dr. Jenkins says that, Project P's eyes turn a dark, eerie red color. "Indeed, you are the one that created me. And what a fine job you've done... Let me reward you for your efforts..." Project P than punctures one of his fingers, causing thick, dark green blood to ooze from it. The blood covers his entire hand as the creature stares at Dr. Jenkins who is now taking a step back in fear.

Frightened Dr. Jenkins continues to slowly retreat from Project P. "What are you doing?"

But Project P just steps closer to the doctor. The monster raises his bloody hand into the sky and brings it down to his face, creating a dark green fist. "You've always wanted a perfect being, and now you shall finally have it for yourself!" Project P takes his fist and pitches a handful of blood into Dr. Jenkins' eye.

The doctor stumbles backwards in pain and shock. "What have you done to me you monster!?" He says, both hands over his eye; face entirely red.

"I've started the transformation. You only have a short time to stop it. And if you don't, once your transformation is complete, I'll stand and watch as you personally destroy everything that you've worked so hard for obtain. Power, respect, knowledge, will all be taken from you. Planet by planet, one by one until every single organism is completely obliterated. And there's absolutely nothing left in this world... Nothing except... The Perfect Being."


	5. Chapter 4

Dr. Jenkins stops rubbing his eye and chuckles for a second. "Humph... You think that you can just take over this planet... It's not going to be that easy. You see, a few of my creatures have tried to escape. Some have succeeded. But eventually they are located and delivered back. I put a fail-safe virus in all of my creations just in case they decide to do something that I disapprove of. It's a type of biological bomb implanted into their hearts. After a set amount of time, unless I deactivate the bomb, it will send a poison through your blood stream and completely destroy you from the inside out. So I'd say that we have similar problems to worry about." Dr. Jenkins tells him with a smile of confidence.

Project P also lets out a quick laugh, surprised at how clever Dr. Jenkins really is.

"It's not too late for you. Come with me. You don't have to destroy. You're immune to disease, almost all physical damage. Imagine the amount of people that you can help." Dr. Jenkins outstretches his hand to the monster standing in front of him. Project P stands there for a second as if thinking about Dr. Jenkins' proposal. And then the creature also extends his bloody hand to meet the doctor's. We all let out a sigh of relief. Yes, the monster is on our side now. But it's not destroyed yet... It could still turn on us again...

Dr. Jenkins also lets out a small sigh of relief. "That's it. And now we can-" Dr. Jenkins begins to lead Project P to a door in the room but the powerful creature doesn't budge. Dr. Jenkins turns around to face the monster now smiling at him; still holding his hand. The doctor tries to retrieve his hand away, tugging it fiercely... No luck. Project P has a firm grip on Dr. Jenkins' hand and doesn't seem to be loosening up. He then tightens up his muscles and obtains a very strange look in his eyes. Suddenly, with all of his force, Project P pulls at Dr. Jenkins' arm, completely disconnecting it from his shoulder.

The doctor stumbles backwards with devastating shock. He covers his bloody shoulder with his left hand and lefts out an ear shattering scream as he lands on the floor in pain. "AH!!!"

Project P holds up Dr. Jenkins' bloody, disconnected arm in front of himself; puddles of blood continuously drip from it. Both of them stare mesmerizingly at the detached arm in Project P's hand. Then the creature drops the arm "Let the process begin..."


	6. Chapter 5

Project P's wings fully extend and the force of it almost knocks all of us down. He flaps a couple of times, building momentum before he rises a few feet from the ground. The creature gives one last look at us; inferior. And then shoots straight up, directly into the ceiling! He bursts through the ceiling and disappears as pieces of rock and glass plummet to the ground. But even though he's gone, I still have his figure engraved into my brain. Those arms... those wings... those terrible, terrible eyes... that voice 'hahaha'. But just then, an ear-shattering sound breaks the evil laughter echoing in my head...

"AH!!!" It's Dr. Jenkins still screaming in pain. He lies on the ground, covering where his right arm used to be. I look over in the doctor's direction to see everyone aiding him. The right side of his suit, almost completely saturated with his own blood. I also rush over to his side even though his stupid actions are what caused this whole thing in the first place.

When I get over there, Dr. Jenkins is addressing my dad and the other employees. "I'm so sorry. So terribly sorry. I've journeyed too far into science. Got lost in my own struggle to do something astonishing. But now I've failed us all; everyone everywhere."

He lets out two coughs and continues. "It's true; I looked into the future... But it was not as I had said... There was nothing... Absolutely nothing..." He emphasized the word 'nothing'. "It was exactly how the creature had said. Nothing... Except the perfect being. This was my first encounter with The Perfect Being through The Timeline…

I found him in an abandoned town, completely destroyed. He turned to me as soon as I stepped into sight... almost as if he had already knew where I was going to be; as if he knew that I would be there that very minute. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. The creature's terrible red eyes. They seemed to hypnotize me; attempt to control me! I was excited to see such a perfect creation but at the same time, I was dreadfully scared so I dared not venture closer. But I did listen as he spoke... Directly into my eyes... directly into my soul... I felt as if I was somehow connected to this monster.

And he told me. 'I know who you are Dr. Jenkins. I know why you're here. I even know how you got here to his empty, barren wasteland of mine. I know everything about you. I know you better than you know yourself in fact.'

His eyes still had me in a trance, but I managed to break free. 'What? How is this possible? How do you know so much about me? Why is this place so empty, so lifeless...? Where is everything! It can't all be destroyed, can it? It's just not possible!'

He answered my questions with a thunderous laugh. 'Hahahahaha! Being a man of science, I thought that you would understand that anything is possible. I'm here aren't I?'

I looked at him with disbelieving disgust. 'How could you do this? Destroy everyone, everything?! What if you didn't destroy? Just ask yourself... WHAT IF!'

After my statement, he grinned at me. 'What if? That question haunts me also. What if I was never created...? What if you never came here...? What if this never happened...?' Then he glanced down at my right arm. 'What if!?' A faint whisper of hope in his breath.

Suddenly, he lashed towards me, grabbing my right arm and holding me high in the air. He focused all of his attention on my arm for which seemed like hours. I struggled to get free; break out of his grasp... but it was useless. The creature had me exactly where he wanted me and there wasn't anything that I could've done about it. Then his eyes turn from a look of hope to a look of despair... and then finally dropped me.

I looked around with frightful shock; scouting the area for something to fight this beast with. Scrambling to my feet, I noticed the portal gate a few feet away from me. I immediately turned and ran full speed towards the gate. I reached the gate's green-ish blue liquid and turned to see the creature that I will create. The creature that I was destined to create..."


	7. Chapter 6

Dr. Jenkins turns to us again. "I'm so very sorry. I lied to everyone... I lied to the world."

My dad shakes his head, trying to convince Dr. Jenkins that it's somehow going to be ok. "Ms. Williams, call more MCGs in here to clean up this place!" And then he turns his attention back to Dr. Jenkins. "Come on sir, you can't just sit here."

Dad tries to get Dr. Jenkins to his feet but the doctor refuses. He slumps back onto the metallic floor; warm with his own blood and body heat. But my dad continues to try, even though Dr. Jenkins is deliberately squirming out of his reach.

The doctor then furiously pushes my dad backwards. "Don't you get it!? I'm going to kill you! Either way, whether I get up or not, we're all going to die. So just leave me alone!" He then attempts to shove the rest of the employees from around him and something unbelievable happens... Something dark green and scaly grows from his right shoulder! Could it be?! Another arm to replace his abandoned on lying not even six feet away from us? Yes, but this new arm is not similar to Dr. Jenkins' previous one. I've seen this arm before... attached to only one other thing... Project P! And the arm is extended towards my dad... Palm open, claws keen; ready to strike. Dad freezes in place, scared to death at the hand that is only centimeters from his throat.

Dr. Jenkins blinks a couple of times, shaking his head. The reptilian arm slowly starts to lower and he leans up. "He was right. The process truly has begun. This gruesome arm is only the start. I'll keep changing...... You're right Dr. Briggs; I have to stop this virus!"

He turns to me with pure sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I should have listened."

I think to myself about our first encounter but just blow it off. We have more important things to worry about than a stupid argument.

"My arm... I can't be seen like this. Keon, hurry behind you and get my lab coat. We must not reveal my arm to anyone else unless entirely necessary." I turn around and rush towards the rack of lab coats hanging on a wall across the room. I grab one of the coats and something catches my eye. I look on the ground near one of the fallen coats and just to my left is Dr. Jenkins' previous right arm; turned dark green and pale. I kick the decaying arm off to the side and then run the coat over, also knocking down the rest of the coats in the process. I hand it to the doctor, now standing up and analyzing his new arm.

He takes the coat abruptly and turns to one of the employees. "I want my finest people at FCI working on this investigation. Look up all the records that we have on Project P! I want this creature found and destroyed as soon as possible!" The employee rushes out of a door and a couple others follow behind. Dr. Jenkins than takes a quick glance at everyone. "Alright everyone, let's go!" He walks to the exit and pauses, looking back one final time into the abandoned room. Filled with emptiness and loud with complete silence. One final gaze at the dreadful machine that started this all. The machine that will ultimately destroy us all. Dr. Jenkins grunts at the machine before leaving the room as we all follow closely behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

We follow closely behind Dr. Jenkins and he leads us down another long hallway. This one is almost identical to the previous one that dad and I walked down on our way to meet up with Dr. Jenkins. White walls, odd doors. We take a sharp right into a doorway. This doorway is practically invisible because of the building's fine, precise white paint. We all follow close behind the doctor, down this new hallway. But this one is definitely different than the other hallways. It is three times as long as the other ones… as if the other hallways weren't long enough! And this hallway has all kinds of pictures on the walls. Directly under the pictures are cages that are somehow engraved into the walls themselves. Each of these cages has a different type of animal and a different date. Wow, this looks like the hallway that contains all of the beings that have been tested on. No wonder it's so long! For the first time... ever, I'm actually astonished by something that is inside of this building. It's just crazy to think that this organization has actually discovered every single type of creature out there and even the ones that no longer exist anymore.

Dr. Jenkins grasps his evil green arm through the white lab coat and notions with his head to us. "Come on people. Don't get left behind!"

We continue to quickly follow the doctor down the hallway and I stare, mesmerizingly at the cages and their dates. I lose track of the time while we walk, now almost sprinting down this hallways to a destination that only Dr. Jenkins knows about. I snap out of it when we start coming to familiar dates. 20,005... 20,006... and finally 20,007! I gaze at the creatures that I now recognize. There's even a cage with a Hypist in th-! Not paying attention to what I'm doing causes me to run right into my dad who has joined everyone else in stopping. I notice that Dr. Jenkins is standing in front of a door and I peer deeper inside of the cage next to the door... It's empty. This must be where they were supposed to put Project P! But even though the cage is empty, I can imagine what should be in there. I can imagine those deadly eyes burning like a flame... like a firry flame! The shock pushes me backwards.

Dr. Jenkins addresses us. "These are the FCI testing rooms. Ever since we first started fusion-cloning, we've been putting all of the records of each creature into these rooms. And this room is our latest! All of the records that we have on Project P are located in this room directly behind me."

As he says the creature's name, I freeze and think to myself, "Project P... Project Perfect. Why did they ever create that thing? Why did they have to go this far... This whole thing is unbelievable! To think that the world will end this suddenly..."

Dr. Jenkins turns around, now facing the door. Only one foot away from the answer. The answer to everyone's problem... The answer that will solve everything is looking Dr. Jenkins directly in his face. He lifts his left hand, still normal for the most part, but starting to turn dark green and pale. And then, lifting a long, gruesome claw, he presses a button beside the door. It opens quickly and abruptly, releasing bright, blinding lights onto all of our faces. I blink a few times, getting use to the change in lighting and then we follow Dr. Jenkins into the room. It is painted white, exactly like the hallway that we were previously in; no smudges, no finger or claw prints... Completely empty and flawless. The room is large but definitely nothing compared to the huge room which Project P made his first actual appearance. We step inside and the door closes behind us. The doctor walks all the way to the back wall, pressing what seems to be an invisible button hidden beneath the fine, white paint. It causes a small sample tray to slowly eject from the wall in front of us.

I think to myself while I stand there in amazement. "This place is great! I would have thought that this was just an ordinary, empty room if I wasn't here to see the sample tray eject from the wall." I glance over to my dad and even he is in shock. It looks like even though he is one of the main people of FCI, there are some things that even he doesn't know about.

Dr. Jenkins raises his left hand to his mouth, biting off one of his claws and puts it on the tray; reinserting it into the wall. The room is deftly quiet for a moment... and then the tray ejects the claw and we hear a robotic voice from inside of the room starting to yell. "INCORRECT ACCESS CODE! INCORRECT ACCESS CODE! ACCESS DENIED! ACCESS DENIED!"

Red and blue flashing lights surround the room, including us! Even the bright lights dim and seem to be focusing intensely on us right now. The door slides open and we turn to face the figures waiting for us at the door. Four MCGs, all trying to desperately cram into the doorway simultaneously!

My dad turns to Dr. Jenkins who is confused from the fact that his sample was rejected. "Why are they trying to attack us? What was wrong with your access code!?"

The doctor seems to ignore my dad's attempts to obtain answers. Just then, Dr. Jenkins' eyes turn red, exactly like Project P! "Follow me." He tells us, running top speed towards the MCGs, just as they start getting through the doorway. He jumps at them, head first and seems to be hovering in the air. And then that's when I realize, he's not hovering! He's flying! Four horrific wings have sprouted from the doctor's back, through his lab coat and are full stretched! He knocks over every single one of the MCGs without flapping his new wings even once. He then still manages to land on his feet a few feet from the doorway and pile of baffled MCGs.

He turns to us, now a few feet from the ground and flapping his wings. "Come on! Let's go!" We quickly scatter under him and start running down the long hallway again.

The MCGs start standing up and perusing us with great effort. The flying behemoth known as Dr. Jenkins looks backwards at the MCGs for a second and then explains himself. "My access code... I can't believe it! My access code must've been altered by Project P's virus! We've engineered the access code to be entirely unique and even more complex than a person's DNA. It should've been the last to change if it was to even change at all!" He punches a wall in anger as he flies only a few feet above us. "ARGH! My access code is the only one certified to open this specific testing room! And now we'll never get inside!"

He now stops and turns around to face the charging MCGs. Their nitrogen boosters are so loud that I almost have to cover my ears. Even though there are only four of them, the sound rivals 40 air ships trying to land only yards away from you. We also halt with Dr. Jenkins to face our predators. "There's nowhere to run... No time to hide... I must fight! Go! They're not after you! I'm the one they want!" We watch the MCGs charge closer, and closer, and closer and then...


	9. Chapter 8

The MCGs suddenly stop... Right in their tracks! We all turn around in utter confusion. The hallway is completely silent. No clanking metal, no loud footsteps... only heavy breathing. Dr. Jenkins' eyes go back from angry red to normal and he turns to us, shrugging his shoulders.

My dad takes a small step towards Dr Jenkins who is now standing on the ground beside us. "Maybe they stopped because they realized that we weren't really a threat. Maybe they've actually realized who you are so they stopped."

But Dr. Jenkins just shakes his head, crushing the smallest bit of hope before it is really even revealed. "No... impossible. If the testing room didn't recognize my access code than the MCGs won't either. If only I would have made it to the testing room in time... before I changed this much; there might have been hope... If I only had just one small piece of my DNA from before I started this hideous transformation. Then maybe... just maybe we would have a chance. Something as small as an eyelash or even just a fingernail."

I jolt for a second, just realizing something amazing. "A fingernail! Your arm!!! The arm that Project P ripped off right after he infected you! Shouldn't that arm still have your original DNA?" I can't help but express how excited I am. This means that there may be hope for us yet.

The doctor goes into a daze, thinking about the possibility of my proposal. "You're absolutely correct! There's a great chance that my arm still has my original DNA and not the DNA of this creature that I've started to become."

One of the employees that have been studying the motionless MCGs steps forward. "Doctor... I think that we have a bigger problem. The MCGs, they aren't stopping... They're waiting." And just as she said that, there came a huge THUMP in the direction of the dormit MCGs. "They're waiting for reinforcements... and I think that they're here..."

Two huge metallic creatures leap over the still MCGs and land a few yards in front of all of us. I gasp as I realize what our new opponents are. They're Mechanical Cannon-Soldiers! The most elite of battle units. MC-Soldiers are rarely ever used... EVER! When they were first created during World War 3, there was a corrupt virus that got into the majority of the units. The virus blocked the soldiers' ability to distinguish one human from another and therefore... turned on every last one of us, even their creators... World War 3 was no longer a simple war between continents struggling for power... but then morphed into a war of humans and machines. It was devastating! These machines killed thousands of humans; effortlessly. We eventually counter-acted the corrupt virus in their processing systems, but no one will ever forget the time that we almost lost everything... MC-Soldiers are designed differently than MCGs. These soldiers are created to bring the fight TO the enemy instead of how a MCG's role is just to keep the enemy at bay. We're doomed...

The MC-Soldiers draw their cannons from their backs and mount them on their shoulders. They're going to destroy this whole hallway with us in it!!! Dr. Jenkins flaps his wings once, immediately taking into the air. "Let's go!" He quickly says to us. "BRS isn't playing around now! We have to get out of this whole hallway otherwise we're all going to die. Me... including all of you! There's a doorway at the end of this hallway and a portal gate in the room next to it. We should be able to make it there before the Mechanical Cannon-Soldiers blow this whole area to pieces."

He wastes no time, flapping his wings and heading to the end of the hallway with or without us. We scramble under him while the MC-Soldiers gather the necessary energy to do the job that there are here to do... destroy us. We start back down the hallway; the dates on the walls constantly descending and then there is a very loud click. I, along with everyone else, know what this click means... They have powered up, locked onto their target and are now ready to fire!

Dr. Jenkins shutters as he hears the clicking sound. "NO! We're not going to make it! This is the end for us! I have to do something..." He flies down only inches from our heads and then starts intensely focusing on the end of the hallway, still a good number of yards in front of us. There's a big explosion and I turn my head to see behind me. The MC-Soldiers have fired! Their cannons released two very large beams of condensed energy down the hallway... directly behind us!

These cannons are powered by the nitrogen boosters, similar to MCGs, but once fully charged, the power of these beams closely rivals the temperature of the planet's core! With these cannons, the MC-Soldiers almost took over the planet and now they are about to exterminate us as if mice helplessly caught in a trap.

We continue running and it's as if I can feel the heat from their blast on my back; tearing my shirt... burning my skin! And then I realize that the intense heat isn't coming from the blasts... it's in fact coming from Dr. Jenkins above us! But why has my body suddenly starting getting so hot... so unbearably hot!

I look above me and can barely see Dr. Jenkins. He is inside a very dense black smog of smoke and it seems to be engulfing us as well! Is this smog coming from Dr. Jenkins? I can make out a better picture of him as I notice his body starting to glow red. Wait... no... this can't be... he's just going to kill himself along with us! The heat; it's so strong... Covering my whole body... I CAN'T TAKE IT! I try to maneuver out of the smog, trying to get away from this awful heat radiating from this monster above me. My efforts are hopeless... No matter where I try to run... how I try to run... It's almost as if the smog is grabbing me. Pulling me back closer to Dr. Jenkins; preventing me from getting away.

I begin to feel a different type of heat. This one is from the blasts, now only a handful of yards from us. I look around but my efforts are in vain. The smog is too thick... too controlling. The heat is too scolding... too dangerously, intensely intolerable! Now it is as if my skin is melting right off of my bones! Dripping onto the ground under my feet. The blasts get closer... feet… inches from us... Their intense light bursts through the deep, dark smog. We're done for...


	10. Chapter 9

I close my eyes, trying to keep out everything and then somehow, the heat slowly starts to go away and my body returns to normal within a few seconds. What happened? There's no more heat from the energy blasts nor from Dr. Jenkins yet this smog is still present. I open my eyes and stop running. What happened? Reaching my hand out, trying to feel for something, anything. My fingers meet something ice cold... Metal? A metal wall! And something else... something warm. I attempt to fan away the smog and to my surprise, it works this time! I can slowly start to see now and I'm able to make out what the object is.

It's a hand... STICKING OUT OF A WALL!? I jump backwards and bump into something on the ground. Something furry... I turn to see what it is... It's not fur, its hair! There's a head halfway into the floor! I jerk away from this new shock and something above me catches my attention. There's a bright light coming from somewhere above me. I look up and see a big hole in the ceiling. Just beyond the hole are our planet's moons, both of them reflecting their moonlight upon the room. Oh! I know where I am... The fusion-cloning room. But not just any fusion-cloning room... the same one that we were in before! But how did I get here? The last thing I remember is running from the MC-Soldiers and the heat... the intense heat... I notice my dad next to me, also puzzled about how he got here and why there's a foot sticking out of a monitor. We spot Dr. Jenkins on the other side of the room and approach him.

When we make it to him, he has a frightened look on his face. "I can't believe this... I'm a monster..." He doesn't look up at us; his vision is locked on something a few feet away. Me and dad turn to it as it squirms in pain. Can it be?

It looks like a body... but the flesh... The skin has been completely turned inside out. The body is saturated with its own blood while muscles tighten and loosen. It flinches with the pain that comes from the skin not being able to prevent the muscles from rubbing on each other. The teeth and gums are clearly shown due to the lips being peeled over the face.

The body coughs and struggles to speak. "AH! Hurt... skin... PAIN! ARGH! Help please..." The body shakes a few more times before finally becoming lifeless.

The doctor shakes his head, now starting to grow patches of scales all over his face. "I've just teleported... I've just killed all of these loyal employees..." I continue to look around and notice two or three more bodies all faintly crying out for help. Bleeding to death. Suffocating... choking as they wither away on their own blood. Ears coming out of machines, hundreds of teeth everywhere, even out-numbering the red and green buttons.

Dr. Jenkins now stands up and looks further around the room. "Teleporting is extremely dangerous. One must know exactly where their destination is to be. If you're the least bit uncertain, the least bit incorrect with your calculations; you could end up in another time... another dimension... or even... like them." He turns to another body, this one fused with the MCG left frozen by Project P. "This is terrible..."

I start thinking to myself. "I was SO close to that wall... That could very well had been my hand sticking out of that wall! Those could be my teeth scattered across this room... I could've been one of those bodies, powerless to do anything but die in overwhelming, unimaginable pain!"

"To fusion-clone, we use the same idea of teleporting. We first clone the specimen, preventing the loss of its original DNA and then when we fuse them together. Fusion consists of teleporting each creature to the exact same location. But in their case" he says, glancing over to another lifeless body "they were fused improperly. The skin was teleported wrong... or a finger or limb wasn't teleported along with the body..."

I jump, thinking of what Dr. Jenkins had just told us. "I was so close to that wall... so very close to that cold, solid wall..." I look around the room once more, examining the great devastation that was caused by teleporting and notice something a couple of yards in front of me. Its dark green and pale; directly under the lab coats that I had knocked down earlier before. I take a gigantic leap and immediately race to the pile.

"Hey! The arm! It's over here!!!" My dad and the doctor set the conversation about teleporting aside and follow me. I lash at the arm, ferociously bringing it to my face and examining it. Dark green and pale but extremely light weight and unstable. I've never held a detached arm in my hand before but this doesn't really feel like an arm. I lift it higher while Dr. Jenkins and my dad watch me and wonder what I'm doing.

Dad walks up to me and takes the arm from my hand. "Come on! We have to get back to the room before it's too la-" He stops mid-sentence... completely shocked about something, freezing and dropping the arm to the floor...


	11. Chapter 10

The arm hits the ground with a FLOP, surprisingly not a THUD... That's when we all notice that what we were holding isn't in fact the arm, it's a lab coat completely covered with the dark green blood from the arm! I look at the counterfeit arm one last time and then start searching piles of lab coats and jackets.

Dr. Jenkins slashes through the lab coats, throwing each one completely across the room. "This can't be happening..." He says; eyes blazing. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!" He reaches down and heaves the pile of lab coats across the room. "ARGH!" He then ascends into the air, taking a large machine along with him. He lifts it above his head and then... plows it into the ground! Dad and I watch in terror as sparks and flames begin to suffocate the room. Has he gone mad! This is insane! He can't destroy the lab! This is our only hope at ending all of this! He picks up another huge computer, even bigger than the last and blasts back into the sky.

My dad runs and tries to stop him before he leaves the ground, but he's too late. He looks up at the creature above. "Dr. Jenkins, stop! You're destroying the laboratory! We'll never stop the virus this way!"

The doctor raises the computer over his head. "I don't care anymore! Look at me! I'm turning into him and we're powerless to stop it." He puts one hand to this left ear, now bat-like and identical to Project P. "There's no more hope left for me...... So if I'm going to destroy the universe, I might as well start somewhere!!!"

The door slides open to reveal an arsenal of BRS defenses swarming into the room. They bulge through, formed into two lines. First, are the same MCGs, determined to aide in the capture... or destruction of us. And then directly behind them is one of the two MC-Soldiers that chased us down the hallway. The four MCGs split up, two of them guarding each of the other exits. The MC-Soldier again draws that devastating cannon from his back and prepares on collecting energy to deal out another powerful, world-shattering blast!

The room is completely silent for what seems like forever... and then, there's another huge THUMP. This one isn't the same as the sound made by the MC-Soldiers... this one sounds like footsteps. Footsteps as great as to be carrying the force of the world itself in each devastating step. We all look into the doorway, even Dr. Jenkins, still wielding the massive machine above his head. The footsteps grow louder and louder... closer and closer... And then it stops... We continue to stare into the doorway, waiting for the maker of these footsteps to reveal itself. And then suddenly, there's a gigantic explosion within the doorway. We watch, mesmerizingly into the smoke caused by the explosion. I squint to see... it can't be... a figure similar to my worst nightmare, Project P. But it can't be... it just can't be...

As the smoke clears, I notice that this isn't exactly the same Project P as before. This one only has two arms. His body is a dark, velvet blue and not as many scales as Project P. His eyes are orange, including his veins which are visible. But other than that, he still has the same wings, same teeth... same horrific look in its eyes. Beside him is a person... A feline beastial. She is also wearing a suit similar to the ones of most common employees. Her fur is black and white; rustled from the stress of intruders... namely us!

When she enters the room, she is shocked at all of the bodies and body parts present. "Project P... so Dr. Jenkins really did go through with it. You shall be destroyed in the name of Biologics Research Station for the murder and complete slaughter of these employees... including the good doctor!"

Dr. Jenkins lowers the computer to his side. "Katherine, you don't understand. I AM Dr. Jenkins. The evil Project P has transformed me into... into this beast similar to himself. You must understand! You must!" He pleads with all of his might but now his voice is even starting to morph into a deep, fearsome tone. Even though I know that the creature really is Dr. Jenkins, it's still difficult to believe because now he is almost identical to Project P.

Katherine, the feline beastial shakes her head and chuckles. "Do you really think that I'll fall for that!? It looks like the doctor has made you dumber than even you can realize." She grins, hearing the click from the MC-Solder's cannon. "Prepare to die you monster!"

The MCGs fire their cannons first, energy beams headed straight for Dr. Jenkins still flapping his wings in the air. "ARGH!" The doctor rips the machine that he has above his head into two pieces and heaves them at the attacking MCGs, completely obliterating them and their energy blasts.

The feline woman gasps in shock. "So this tyrant really is as strong as they had perceived... No matter! One Cannon Soldier will be more than enough for you! Unit number 927-89, eradicate the intruder!" The MC-Soldier wastes no time, immediately firing his nitrogen cannon.

The blast comes inches within Dr. Jenkins' scaled skin before he is able to avoid it. The MC-Soldiers are created to destroy things in large amounts, that's why they were so useful in the war. But when it comes to 1-on-1 combat, the MC-Soldiers are just barely more efficient than a simple MCG. If the MC-Soldier can land just one nitrogen blast on Dr. Jenkins, it's almost certain that he'll be destroyed, but it'll be very difficult for it to do that… especially while the doctor is in the air.

Dad stamps his foot down in anger as the blast comes in contact with the ceiling and almost completely destroys it. "Katherine no! That really is Dr. Jenkins!"

"Dr. Briggs... of all people. I thought that you were loyal to the company. I don't care how important you are. I'll bestow upon you the same fate as this terrible creature! Unit number 927-89, attack Dr. Briggs for siding with the enemy!" The soldier lowers its cannon... now facing my dad! There's no waiting for the cannon to gather energy, it has already been more than fully charged.

I look over to the MC-Soldier and see nothing but a blinding light... This can't be happening... "What are you doing!? That's my dad that you're firing at!" But my words are too late... The beam has already been fired and she wouldn't be able to stop it even if she wanted to.

Dr. Jenkins gazes down to us. "Dr. Briggs... NO!" He flaps his wings with all of his might, thrusting himself straight towards us... straight towards the blast on a destined course for my dad. I also charge towards my dad who is now completely frozen with fear and not moving at all. The blast gets closer and closer... Way closer than me or Dr. Jenkins are to him... It's no use... We're too late...

The energy blast completely engulfs my dad and I just barely jump out of the way. Dr. Jenkins smashes into the ground moments later, too late to save me dad from this horrific fate.

My eyes are completely fixed on where I saw my dad last. Waiting, hoping for him to somehow jump out from behind a machine or a monitor. Waiting for him to tell me "I'm fine Keon! You worry too much." but deep down, I know that it is never going to happen. "I can't believe it... my dad has been taken from me forever!"

Katherine shakes her head. "Such a pity. A genius scientist indeed... He will be missed. And now for you Project P... It's over! Unit nu-"

Just then, the fusion creature beside her viciously shoves her to the ground. "I've had enough of this!" He strikes the MC-Soldier unconsciously to the ground. "Inferior being... I SHALL END THIS!" He says, wasting no time in flying into the direction of Dr. Jenkins. The doctor gets up, brushes a few pieces of metal tiles from his shoulders and then a brutal battle begins.

I kneel on the ground in a trance thinking about the unsuspecting death of my dad. How could she have done this!? How could this organization have done this!?

The two beasts lunge at each other, ripping skin and scales. A claw to the throat; a jaw to the shoulder. Both bodies are now dark green and orange, covered with each other's warm, fresh blood. The velvet monster lands an uppercut to the doctor's face, sending him flying helplessly into the air. The creature chases after him, now turned invisible. Dr. Jenkins takes a vicious beating by his invisible opponent. The doctor then also turns invisible and the battle takes on a life of its own. I gaze at the two figures; blood on their bodies being the only thing visible. And then I hear a loud noise from across the room. It's a wing... a dark blue wing. The two creatures come into view once more and I notice that Dr. Jenkins has ripped one of the wings off of the monster. I focus back onto Dr. Jenkins and also notice that he has grown his two remaining dark green arms, just like the original Project P. He then heaves his opponent onto the ground below and plummets down on top of it. It screams out for life but the doctor sinks he's vicious teeth into the beast's neck to end its functions.

Katherine rises to her feet in complete shock of the horror of the battle. "We will stop you!" She cries out.

I'm in a trance as the victorious tyrant looks at me. "Dr. Jenkins... you're... you're a monster... It really is all over." He takes a step towards me and I take a few back. "Get away from me you freak! You've lost your mind! You're no better than the monsters that you create!"

He then stops, looking at his hands. He glances over to his right, noticing a piece of metal and picks it up. He lifts it to his face and examines his own reflection... his own hideous reflection. "You're absolutely right... There is no hope left for me... But there's still hope left for you!" He turns around as we both hear more footsteps. Two... maybe three times as many... "You must go! You have to go now!" We both turn this time in horror... The footsteps are here... Three of the same dark blue test subjects stand in the destroyed doorway. Orange veins bulging with anticipation. Claws, jaws; ready to fight. Ready to take down Dr. Jenkins... or the new Project P... He charges towards the three monsters; a kick to the stomach, a claw to the face. He turns to me one last time, his body now turning from dark green to the same firry red as before. "Take what you've learned... DO NOT FAIL!"

I reply with a confused look on my face. "What do you want me to d-" Suddenly, my vision starts to become fogged; clouded by the same black haze as before. My body's temperature instantly accelerates and I realize what's happening. He's teleporting me. But where... What does he want me to do? How can I save everyo-? I disappear as I watch the three beasts maliciously towering over Dr. Jenkins' dead, headless body...


	12. Chapter 11

I awake in my own sleeping chambers; artificial light shining through. We consider it daytime when all three moons are up and nighttime when only two are present. But how did I get here? Whatever happened at BRS? Could it all have been just a dream?

"Keon, get up! Change of plans! We need to head over there now!" I hear from a voice coming from the lower sector of my living facility.

The voice sounds oddly familiar... It's dad! He's not dead! I spring to my feet and immediately start getting dressed.

"Hurry up Keon. They've obtained a Hypist and now my boss wants to fusion-clone as soon as possible. If you don't hurry up, we're going to miss what we've all been waiting centuries for!"

I begin to sprint to the escalator and stop as I hear an unbelievable part of my dad's announcement... 'my boss wants to fusion-clone as soon as possible'. "But they can't fusion-clone! Do they know what's going to happen???" And that's when I realize... they don't know. Dr. Jenkins not only teleported me back to my own living facility but also teleported me back in time! I have to hurry! But wait... was this all just a dream??? No... Project P must be stopped! I rush down the escalator, taking gigantic leaps down groups up steps until I finally reach the bottom and that's when I see him... My dad! Alive, really alive!

I rush over and give him a hug! "Whoa Keon, looks like you're really excited to finally be meeting The Perfect Being today?"

I gaze up at him and almost drop a tear. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." I release him and we both turn to the portal gate. My mission is clear... stop Project P from ever being created!

He immediately heads over to the portal gate, quickly inputting a few numbers into the keypad and pressing the GENERATE button. Just like before, the circular doorway of the portal gate fills with green-ish blue liquid but this time I'm not startled by the portal gate... I have worse things to worry about. Dad grabs my shoulder. "Now when we get there, just stay close to me."

I look around my living facility one last time; not knowing if this would be the last time that I would ever get a chance to see it again. I take one final look at my dad before we enter the gate; happy to finally see him again, glad that he's not gone. We step inside the portal gate and vanish into the green-ish blue abyss...

Before I know it, we are once again at The BRS. It actually seems a bit weird without all of the panic and confusion that was present before. But it is definitely better without it! MCGs and Blockers everywhere just as before.

I step away in fear of their attack and my dad grabs my arm. "What was the last thing that I told you son... stay close to me." I almost forgot that the machines aren't chasing us anymore. I begin walking down the hallway to the left and notice something... Dad is still admiring the building! I forgot that he'll be here for a while doing this. I turn around and address him. "Dad come on, let's go."

He quickly jogs up beside me. "Oh, sorry... I'm like this every time I get here. But how did you know that we were supposed to go down this hallway?" He looks at me with a very confused look.

But I can't let him know that I'm from the future... he's going to die... and his boss is going to transform into a vicious beast... He'll never believe me! I have to come up with a convincing lie... "Uh... dad... come on... um.... There are only two hallways. I just started walking down one of them." He nods his head in agreement, but still not letting every bit of his suspicion slip away too quickly.

We travel down the same hallways but now it doesn't seem as long as before. I guess that the more you travel these hallways, the shorter they seem. The same doors and windows are on our left and right. We pass the room with the humans and I know that we are getting close to our destination... the room with Dr. Jenkins and the horrible... Project P.

We finally start to reach the different type of doors and my dad opens one. We enter the room and the first thing that catches my eye is the huge monitor on the wall. Even though the monitor is black, I can still imagine the picture of that evil creature on it.

My attention is caught by a figure that approaches us. "Dr. Briggs, you've made it! You and your son are just in time. Almost too late in fact!" It's Dr. Jenkins... unchanged! But I have to stop him before he creates Project P... I'm running out of time!

I bolt past everyone as Dr. Jenkins and my dad shake hands. They turn towards me in absolute surprise. The other employees sitting at the table even stand up in shock. I quickly enter the fusion-cloning room and look for a way to lock the door behind me.

Everyone charges right behind me. "Dr. Briggs... What is your son doing!?" Dr. Jenkins questions my dad as they chase after me.

They get closer and closer as I continue to look for something to seal up the door... there has to be something in here. And then I notice something... YES! That's it! I race towards a huge red button on the wall... EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN... I press the button and the door quickly begins to slide closed.

They make it to the door, moments after it closes and I think to myself. "YES! Mission accomplished!" But that's not the reason that I'm here... I have to make sure that these machines never create Project P! I quickly race to the machine that Dr. Jenkins originally pressed the buttons on and look for some kind of way to destroy it.

I can hear Dr. Jenkins from beyond the locked door. "Dr. Briggs, if you do not do something about your son, I'll make sure that you'll never be able to do so little as say the words fusion-clone ever again!" But I still can't let them do this. Project P is too powerful... too devious... TO DANGEROUS!

I give up on finding something to destroy the machine and start pressing random buttons. When Dr. Jenkins originally started this machine, he only pressed a few; I figure that if I pressed a lot than the chances of messing something up will be almost destined. I pound on button after button; red, green, red, another red, another green; over and over. A few sparks fly from some of the other machine but I continue pressing buttons until... I hear the machine start up. "Oh no! What have I done!?"

I glance over to the main monitor to see a picture of the creature that is only moments away from being created inside of the fusion chamber. No… the screen has been short-circuited. I take a few steps back while the door to the fusion chamber slowly opens...

The smoke again surrounds me and almost the entire room and this time, the chamber isn't silent... it isn't silent at all... The chamber is filled with sounds of not only one beast... but two!

Something jumps out and I stumble backwards. "Whoa! It can't be!" It's some kind of deformed vicious creature that I've created... fighting with itself! The beast has two ferocious heads, a tiger and a jaguar. These two heads are mounted on a long rattle snake's body covered with feline fur... but that's not all. It also has short, stubby dinosaur arms and legs. The animal angrily bites and claws at itself with extreme force while it rolls around the room. I watch from a distance in amazement. It continues to fight itself before bumping into one of the machines. Suddenly, it stops its personal battle and sets its sights on me. I slowly start to inch towards the sealed door as the heads growl at me and tail rattles, telling me to get away. The fur on the animal's body stands up straight right before it pounces at me!


	13. Chapter 12

I stumble back and my fall is broken by something... Oh no! MCGs! I turn back around to face the lizard creature, now on the ground with a MCG looking down upon it. NO! I'm caught! I glance in the direction of the doorway and spot everyone standing just beyond the doorway.

In front of them, the metal door which is now on the ground and Dr. Jenkins standing onto of it; arms crossed. "Mr. Keon... you've gave us quite a scare there... We thought that you might be killed before we were through with you... Cannon-Guards, grasp him tight! Make sure that he doesn't get away." He steps from the metal door and approaches me.

"You don't understand! You're making a huge mistake! You can't create Project P!" I try to convince the doctor but if he didn't listen to me the first time, why would he listen this time?

The second MCG comes over and grabs my other arm. I let out a loud scream of pain. Their earth-crushing hold on me is all too familiar.

Suddenly, the snake creature that I've created springs back to life and starts heading towards me and the MCGs! The cannon guards release me and subdue the enemy. As soon as I'm released; for the split second that I'm released, the only thought that goes through my mind is anger. How can Dr. Jenkins do this...? AGAIN! I've tried everything that I possibly could do to stop him! He's even sent me back in time to stop himself! My anger explodes as I charge towards the doctor with a fist full of hate.

I think to myself. "There's no way that the creature can be created if the doctor is dead!" I swing towards his face with a hard right hook and to my surprise, he gently takes a step out of the way leaving me with nothing more than a handful of his hair as I fall to the ground.

The cannon guards rush over and again grab me, this time a lot tighter than they've ever grabbed me. So tight that I can feel my blood quickly rushing to my head. "What would you like us to do with him Dr. Jenkins?" They ask the doctor.

"I know what I want you to do with him. He's so opposed to the creation of Project P... He is going to watch as this marvelous being is born! We've wasted enough time already. The moment we've all be waiting for..." Dr. Jenkins chuckles and heads over to the machine that I had begun to press buttons on. "Luckily, you haven't damaged anything, merely shorted out a few unnecessary monitors and blown a couple fuses in an atmosphere machine."

My arms become numb and my vision starts to blur... They're holding me too tightly! I attempt to wiggle out of the machines' metallic hold on me but it's hopeless. Everything is turning out exactly like before. Everyone is in the fusion-cloning room, the MCGs have me... Dr. Jenkins is pressing the buttons on the machine... "Stop, please! You have no idea what you're about to unleash on the world!"

After hearing my short rant, Dr. Jenkins pauses from button-pressing and turns to me. "Have you forgotten the creation of the Timeline? We've already looked into the future and there's nothing to worry about. Boy, this is the same organization that discovered an alternative solar-energy when the sun died out. I believe that we can handle something as simple as fusion-cloning." He then returns to the machine and presses a few more buttons on it. "Everyone behold... Let the perfect being be born!!!" He declares, pressing one more red flashing button.

A huge machine behind us starts to rumble and that's when I know that it is now too late to stop the monster from being born. Everything is happening just as it did before; the employees clapping, the rumbling machine and now the worst part... I glance over to the fusion chamber while it slowly opens, releasing smoke into the room. I gasp, knowing what is coming next but aren't able to witness it. I've lost all feeling in my arms and the blood rushing to my head is causing me to become extremely light-headed. The MCGs let me go and I fall to my knees while they approach the fusion chamber. I look up and the last thing that I can see before fainting is oily, crimson-colored blood spilling from the chamber and the sound of nitrogen cannons desperately firing within the chamber...


	14. Chapter 13

I awake, shivering from the cold, to the sound of yelling and screaming from a distance. "Where am I? How did I get here?" I ask myself out loud. Wait, what's this? A handful of hair? EW! Oh, wait… It's Dr. Jenkins' hair from when I tried to punch him. "I'll need this to get into the testing room… if I can ever get out of this place…" I think to myself, shoving the ball of hair into my pocket. I stand up from the hard cement ground and examine the place that I'm in.

The walls are made of a mixture of stone and foreign metals all fused together. Small imperfections in the walls serve as small windows to the outside. I approach one of the holes and peer out. Running… screaming… complete panic! "What is going on out there?" I ask myself. Wait… the white walls… The long hallways… People in lab coats. I know where I am! I'm still at The BRS! But why is everyo- "Oh…" And that's when I remember… "Project P. That creature… that murderer… He has been created and I was powerless to stop him. But this isn't what was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be with the others… NO!"

I turn as I hear a sound coming from around the corner of the stone room. I slowly approach the sound very cautiously, not knowing what to expect. "Who's there!?" My call is answered by a long pause and the sound of water dripping through the cracks in the walls. My hand runs along the wall as I turn the corner… nothing. It must've been my imagination. Or maybe just some rodent in this stone cell along with me. I sit down on a stone to gather my thoughts. "I can't believe this… I'm locked away in this stupid prison while Project P is-" I spring up as I feel the stone move and make noise.

"Get off of my back!" The gray lump commands. "Just because I'm a prisoner doesn't mean that I don't have any rights!"

The stone is a person; a boar beastial. His dark pink skin has been almost completely turned gray by the dirt and filth in this place. His voice is old and scratchy as if trying to speak with a ball of dust down your throat. There is a battered and torn cloak wrapped around his weak, tired body. He leans up; positioning his back against the wall to face me as I speak to him. "You're a person?! How long have you been in this prison? Is there a way out?"

The boar beastial lets out a loud cry followed by a mouthful of blood. The red blob lands on the wet ground beside him. "My name is Corey. I am the prisoner completely forgotten by time and anything else in fact. I've been down here for… what seems like a lifetime."

"What happened to you? How did you get here? Why did they lock you up?"

He thinks for a second, struggling to remember exactly what happened. "It was a long time ago…" He lowers his head down to his hands before covering them with the cloak. I manage to get a glimpse of them before he covers them. Hooves… but… that's not all. Also fingers… I've never seen anything like this before! Normally, actually… all of the time beastials have had either one or the other. But I have never seen someone with BOTH on the same hand!

After being covered, he continues his story. "I was a criminal… Imprisoned by the law to rot and die a little after The Great Third War. So many people died… So many families were broken due to the uproar of technology. So many lives completely shattered… ruined! After the war was finally through, me and two of my friends, Josh and Alec formed a group… WAM – War Against The Machines. Our mission was to destroy every bit of technology left on this planet so that another war like that would never happen again. Well, BRS caught wind of our little plan and didn't like it very much. Due to the mass number of deaths during the war, the Casualty Act was imposed, preventing criminals from any longer being simply killed off once captured. They were to be used to repopulate the world, if they refused, then they would be thrown in prison until they either changed their minds… or died. BRS eventually caught me and Alec while Josh escaped. Due to the benefits of their new Fusion-Cloning branch, The BRS was well-loved and therefore, could do practically whatever they wanted. They offered the two of us a choice, either die in a 5 by 5 cell… or try something a bit… different… But little did we know that it wasn't in fact a choice… rather a punishment… They proposed that Alec and I become their first major test subjects in their fusion-cloning project, yet this project was more like an untested experiment..."

Corey lets out another red mouthful of spit before continuing. "Alec... he refused. There was no way that they were going to alter him. But to our dismay, it wasn't a choice... BRS was **telling** us that we were going to be experimented on. But Alec didn't like that... he killed himself just hours before they were to take both of us. They came in, dragged me away; left Alec's dead, decaying body on the cold, wet floor. Past hallway after hallway, they took me and then we finally came to a room. We entered the room and they strapped me down on this table. I was powerless to move or do anything at all other than breathe. They didn't worry about cloning me... they just... did it... I remember hearing sounds of other animals in the rooms next to me; I couldn't even cope with the thought that I'd ever actually be fused with something else even though I was only seconds away from it. It happened all so suddenly... As soon as we fused, I felt like myself... but also like something else. Bizarre, weird thoughts flooded my mind. Thoughts that were not my own. It was the thoughts of the boar... But FCI didn't know what they were doing! We were fused; yeah... But it was far from being correct!"

Corey uncovers his hands, putting them in front of his face. "This is the terrible fate that I've had to live with for so long...."

"So The BRS took you against your will and mutated you?! Wow, these people really are crazy! How long have you been here? Why doesn't this place look anything like the rest of The BRS? Is there a way out?"

He covered his deformed hands once more and stands up. "I've been down here for what seems like my whole life. But in doing so, I've learned a lot. This place that we're in isn't a place... It's a dimension pocket. These are rifts in a dimension that allows things to gone unseen, almost as if they were invisible or even a ghost for that matter. But this dimension pocket is so big that it holds this whole prison... including us. That's why we can see everything that's going on beyond these walls, yet are powerless to do anything. I've searched this place since I was first thrown in here... "He thinks for a second, "yes, there's a way out..."

My face immediately brightens with joy. "A way out!? Where? How? Wait, if there's truly a way out, why haven't you escaped yet?"

"Boy, I've been in this prison all my life. One of my best friends is dead and the other doesn't have any idea of where I am. On top of that, look at me; I'm no longer the man that I once was. Even if I do manage to escape, I would need the help of my two partners" he lowers his head in despair, "and that's virtually impossible..." He pauses for a second and then turns to one of the walls. "Here!" He shifts one of the large rocks to the side, revealing a portal gate... But this one is different. Instead of green and blue, it's a mixture of red and blue. "This is your ticket to the outside world..."

I stop and stare at the red portal gate, completely astonished that I'm actually finding a way out. I lower my head, realizing Corey's fate... to sit and die in here... "I give the boar beastial a quick nod and dart into the swirling portal gate to my next destination.

"I'm glad that I have been useful for something in this world. There's nothing left for me... no friends... no life... Josh... Alec... I can't live like this anymore... Forgive me..."


	15. Chapter 14

A few seconds later, I find myself once again at The BRS; standing in an unknown hallway, watching all of the chaos and confusion.

People continuously race past me screaming, 'The creature is loose in the building! It must be destroyed!' but are they talking about Project P or Dr. Jenkins?

I look to my left; to my right? Which way do I go? There's no way of knowing which direction will take me to the Project P's testing room! I race down the hallway to my right and notice that this one is amazingly short… It only has four doors! What could be inside of these rooms? I peer inside of one door and notice… A BURNING BUILDING!? And there's… there's a man? Walking from the burning building. He's completely on fire! Someone has to help him! But he doesn't look hurt… it doesn't look like the fire on his body hurts him at all. Could this person be immune to being harmed by fire? I take a few steps back and notice a sign on the door. "Inferno Blaze – Fire Elemental". The BRS has a lot more experiments than even my dad knew about!

I turn around and head in the opposite direction, away from the four doors. I take a left and notice what seems like hundreds of other hallways… "Cuddlers… Monster Clay… Beast-Bayne…" The sign above me says "Highly Experimental" What could be in these rooms? I begin to look into one of the rooms and stop myself from doing so… no time to investigate… I have to find the testing room!

I take a left and look on the walls. "20,001… 20,002…" YES! I'm getting close! I look behind my should… That's weird… No Dr. Jenkins… No dad… What could've happened? I turn back around after running directly into the wall in front of me. "Whoa?! A wall at the end of the hallway? That means…" I turn to my right and notice something very, very familiar… THE TESTING ROOM! I immediately press the button on the side of the wall and the door quickly slides open. The same intense light shines in my face as I step inside and make my way to the far wall in front of me. The light starts to fade off and I leap back in complete shock when I see the figures standing in front of me.


	16. Chapter 15

My dad, Dr. Jenkins… the others! I've met back up with them! My attention is automatically drawn to Dr. Jenkins. Wings grown, pink-ish green skin…

He approaches me as his eyes turn red with anger. "You've caused this! Look at me!"

"Back off! I'm on your side! You've brought this upon yourself! I was the one that tried to stop you from creating this monster. It serves you right that you're turning into him!"

Dr. Jenkins eyes turn back to normal and he lowers his head. "You're absolutely right… I should've listened… I had a weird feeling that I should just stop; end this experiment. But I persisted on."

"There's still a way to stop it. This has all happened before. You've sent me back in time to try and fix it… You told me that there was still hope."

The doctor then turns to the wall and presses the button that ejects the sample tray. "The testing room! That has to be what I was talking about. All I have to do is-"

"Wait!" I interrupt him. He stops right before reinserting the tainted sample tray into the wall. "You can't do it! It won't recognize your access code."

He quickly removes the claw from the tray and faces me. "But my access code is the only one authorized to open the room. There's no other way."

I freeze for a second and think, reaching my hands into my pockets. That's it! "The hair!" I retrieve the handful of hair from my pocket and hold it in front of me. "Your original access code!" I step in front of Dr. Jenkins and place his original hair on the sample tray before reinserting it back into the wall.

Just like before, the room is completely quiet before the robotic voice begins to speak. But this time it says something a little different than last time. The voice gives us some well-needed hope. ACCESS CODE ACCEPTED. ACCESS GRANTED. PREPARE FOR TRANSITION.

Dr. Jenkins acquires a huge smile. "Ok everyone, when the transition occurs, just stand where you are. Whatever you do, do not move." Soon after he says that, the bright lights dim and the room becomes completely dark and silent. I feel things past by me at dangerously fast speeds and I try to keep my arms as close to my body as I can.

There's a blinding flash of light and I rub my eyes to be able to see. I remove my hands from my face to see that we're in a completely different room. This room is filled with machines and gigantic monitors, similar to the fusion-cloning room but this one doesn't have all of the red and green buttons like in that room. Instead, each monitor has a small blue light above it. Dr. Jenkins immediately takes to one of the monitors, pressing buttons and such on it. The monitor lights up and displays a picture of Project P on it.

"The only way to defeat this creature and its evil lies in these files." He tells us, face still glued to the monitor. We stare at the doctor as he reads what's on the monitor; hoping that there is good news somewhere in the text.

His eyes turn red as he starts to pound on the keyboard. "NO! Zero Percent Success Rate? This thing must be killed!!!" The screen flickers on and off and then finally turns off along with all of the lights in the room.


	17. Chapter 16

The room becomes deftly quiet and lifeless... No pounding on keys, no lights from machines. Nothing at all. The only thing that I can sense is my dad breathing down my back and the constant "thud" from my nervous heart.

I squint as I can almost make out what looks like two red lights coming from Dr. Jenkins' direction. "ARGH! I can't believe this! I can't believe this!" He yells in total rage. And that's when I realize… what I have my eyes on isn't two red lights... They're Dr. Jenkins' red eyes! In his fit of rage, they've become completely engulfed in that terrible, burning red color of doom.

I take a startled step backwards and look around as the room becomes flooded with lights. I think to myself, "yes, now I can see", but these aren't normal lights. They're red and blue blinding lights that completely surround the room. We know that this can only mean one fateful thing...

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! LEVEL 6 EMERGENCY! LEVEL 6 EMERGENCY!" It's that same robotic voice that I heard when Dr. Jenkins' fingernail was originally rejected from the testing room.

Dad grabs my shoulder. I can immediately point out his explosive fear by the way his hand completely trembles. "Level 6?! We've never used that high of a level before! Our highest level was only supposed to be Level 5. Oh, no. This can only mean one thing..." His voice trails off as he glances into the direction of those red, soul-piercing eyes.

Dr. Jenkins... He is no longer himself... His skin has completely changed to dark green. Clothes; ripped off by his new bulging muscles. Covering his entire body are millions of impenetrable scales. All four of his arms are present. His giant feet are like dark green bricks with knives at the ends. Four huge wings sprout out from his back with intimidation... His face... Razor-sharp fangs invade his haunting new smile, ears have become big and pointy and of course the eyes. Those devastating red eyes could snatch the soul right out of a person body if they really wanted to.

The behemoth turns in our direction and then checks out his new body. We turn around, hearing a door slide open from behind us. "'Project P... so Dr. Jenkins really did go through with it. No matter! Level 6 Defense shall be more than enough to handle anything!" It's a feline beastial; black and white fur... she looks oddly familiar... She has two MC -Soldiers by her side, already beginning the charging process of their nitrogen cannons.

"Katherine, Head of Defense, this shall be a great warm-up before I destroy this place!" The doctor no longer sounds like himself. The evil has possessed him and completely taken over. "Give me your best shot!" He says, grinning at the woman still standing in the open doorway. And that's when I realize... Katherine, the feline beastial... She's the one that originally killed my dad! NOT HER AGAIN!

Katherine smiles as the loud click from the nitrogen cannons echoes throughout the room. We all run to the side to get out of the line of fire between Dr. Jenkins and the BRS defenses. "Units numbers 5-25 and 7-27, eliminate the threat!" They immediately fire their cannons directly towards the beast. But he just stands there as if waiting for the impact of their attack. We watch as the two shots come in contact with Dr. Jenkins. The first one to the head and another one to one of his arms. He stumbles back in utter shock and confusion. His arm is now completely disintegrated along with a chunk out of his head and one of his eyes.

I smile for a second, thinking that the creature has been defeated but to my dismay, he still lives. He remains on his feet and once he completely regains his balance, he again looks at Katherine and her defensive forces. "Indeed, you've surprised me. But you're not the only one with surprises." He shrugs his shoulder a few times before growing back another arm and the rest of his head. "Now it's my turn!"

He takes a deep breath and holds it in for a few seconds. Katherine scrunches up her face with hate and anger. "Units attack again! Full force!!!" The MC-Soldiers fire their cannons once again, one hitting the doctor's chest and one hitting another arm. This time no damage is taken by the beast. He stands there, unharmed.

Katherine stamps her foot. "NO! You must be destroyed!" She says to herself. "Second wave! Mobilize!" She calls into the air.

Just as she says that, Dr. Jenkins releases the air from his mouth. But the air that came in isn't the same as what comes out. His inhaled air has turned into a gigantic blast of fire and is heading in Katherine's direction.

There's a final look of despair in her face as the blast completely devours her and the two MC-Soldiers. Moments later, there's nothing left except a hallways of fire, a few flaming pieces of metal and the smell of burnt skin and hair in the air. I start to feel relieved for a second as I think "Yes, she's dead. Serves her right for killing my dad!" But soon I realize that she is in fact on our side this time and she might've been our last hope...

Seconds later, three creatures appear in the doorway. Two arms, bodies of dark, velvet blue... The fusion test subjects! Last time these three creatures had destroyed Dr. Jenkins. I just hope that they can be as lucky now that the doctor has been completely transformed into what I fear isn't The Perfect Being.

They viciously attack the doctor, desperately attempting to end his life. We watch the mesh of green and blue take flight as Dr. Jenkins tries to shake the monsters off of him. The battle continues in the air before bursting through the ceiling and vanishing to the roof.

The room is quiet once again as we stare at the hole in the ceiling, waiting for something to return through it. Nothing in sight. The only indication of life on the roof comes from the sounds of flesh being torn from bones. Beyond the red and blue flashing lights, I notice the monitor that Dr. Jenkins was pounding on has come back to life. I walk over and my dad follows me.

The monitor displays a small vile filled with red liquid on the screen and above it are words. "Success Rate: 9%" This must be our way of defeating Dr. Jenkins! This must be the poison that he uses to destroy his creations. On the platform next to the monitor is a small machine that ejects only one vile of the red solution. We only get one... one attempt at defeating this awful creature. I snatch the vile and more words come up on the screen. "Serum is to be ingested." It reads, showing a picture of the beast drinking the red liquid and then dying. "But how are we going to get him to drink it", I wonder before returning my view to the screen. "Success Rate: 8.7%" Oh, no. We have to hurry.

I scramble from the monitor and bolt to the closest set of stairs that'll lead to the roof. "AH!" I stumble on something and the vile flies from my hands. I reach for it but my attempts are useless. I collapse to the ground while the vile soars helplessly in the air.

Dad reaches out just in time and catches the vile before it shatters to the ground. "Wow, now that was close."

We both turn to see what I had tripped on and spot something green and decaying... Dr. Jenkins' original right arm??? What is that thing doing in here?! Disgusting! I give it a hard kick out of my way and stand back up.

Dad hands me the vile with an uncertain look on his face. "Keon, I'm not sure if this is going to work. I'm going to go to the closest teleportation room and watch what happens from there. If the vile doesn't work, I'm going to teleport Jenkins as far in the future as that machine can go. If we can't destroy him here, hopefully they'll be some way to do it in the future... I hope..." I nod to my dad as he gives me one final loving hug. I take one final look at my dad before we go our separate ways...


	18. Chapter 17

I leap past the last few steps and burst out of the door to the roof. It's deadly quiet. No sounds of creatures battling or actually anything else for that matter. I grasp the vile tighter as I inch my way further out of the doorway. A deep fog of doom covers the entire roof while the icy wind of death gives me chills. I stop walking once I notice something a few yards from my location. I cautiously approach, not knowing what to expect.

As I get closer, I notice an orange liquid on the ground, "what could this be?" But once I reach my destination, I know exactly what the orange liquid is...

I stare at a dark blue creature lying lifeless in front of me. "But that's only one of them; the other two HAD to have finished off Dr. Jenkins!" I continue walking and with each step I take, my hope slow diminishes. The head of one of the fusion creatures... some freshly torn blue flesh... a leg, still throbbing with orange veins... They're gone... But that can't stop me; I have to get Dr. Jenkins to drink this vile... Me and my dad are the final hope...

I walk on and become confused... Is that a dark green body??? It can't be! Further across the roof I spot a dark green body as dead and motionless as the last dark blue one that I just examined. I run over and get a closer look.

In amazement, it's exactly what I had hoped... The body clearly looks like it was in a battle with something that was more than a match for it. One of its wings are missing while another one is torn. One of the legs are broken and is positioned under the dead body. Its chest is completely opened up exposing bloody green organs; some still inside of the body, others halfway out. Directly above the chest is a puddle of green blood... no head! The creatures that got to Dr. Jenkins probably wanted to make sure that it would never be able to regenerate so they took off his head also. I almost start to feel sorry for the doctor but realize that he brought this upon himself. I tried to warn him time and time again but he insisted on this creation.

I shake my head and then look back up; out towards the edge of the roof. And that's when I notice something... Someone or something standing at the edge of the roof... It can't be... IT JUST CAN'T BE!!! it's Dr. Jenkins! But how!? I return my sight to the dark green creature next to me. How can this be if Dr. Jenkins' dead body is right here? And that's when I realize... this body doesn't belong to Dr. Jenkins! This is the dead body of the original Project P! Those two must've battled and Dr. Jenkins won! NO! This can't be happening! I clinch my fist in anger for a second and then stop... The vile! I almost forgot! I know what I have to do...

I approach the victoriously destructive tyrant standing at the edge of the roof. "Dr. Jenkins... you can't do this. You have to stop this destruction. It's not too late." But he just ignores me as he stands there looking out into the abyss. I get a glimpse of his face and I can see a grin of satisfaction. He's happy... He is proud of what he has done! Maybe he really isn't Dr. Jenkins anymore... but I still can't give up hope though! I get only feet from him and discontinue my walking. "Dr. JENKINS!" He still isn't listening to me... but he is listening to something with those huge bat-ears... but what could he be listening for?

He chuckles and starts talking out loud. "I've destroyed the first wave of Cannon Soldiers... I've ripped the second wave's fusion monsters limb from limb... I've even concluded the existence of my biggest rival... And now for my toughest challenge yet... This planet's last and most dangerous line of defense... The third and final wave... The Planet-Eater..."


	19. Chapter 18

Everything starts to shake and I almost lose my balance and tumble over. An earthquake? That's the last wave? The shaking only last for a couple of seconds but while it's happening, I manage to peer out into the darkness and can see something moving... something in the sky. What could that be out there? Two air ships flying in our direction. But as the air ships get closer and closer, I can hear very, VERY loud breathing. This is the breath of an animal... something unbelievably huge!

Once the shaking has completely concluded, I can get a better look at what's coming our way and then that's when it hits me... Those aren't two air ships, they're two eyes!!! These two gigantic eyes belong to the creature coming towards us... The Planet-Eater. Its humongous body starts to come into better view and it's at least double the size of The BRS building which is already amazingly big! Fur covers his entire seemingly endless body. Jagged fangs as if great icebergs dangling from its whale-sized lips. Gorilla arms that could stretch for miles… cities even!

I gaze at the beast standing directly in front of the building before he reaches out and takes a slow, powerful swing at Dr. Jenkins. The doctor flaps his wings and takes to the sky, leaving the beast's arm to come in contact with the building that I'm still standing on. I try to hold onto something while the building shakes and a huge piece of it shatters off into the darkness below.

Dr. Jenkins then charges at the beast, attacking it ferociously with his fangs, talons and claws. The Juggernaut continuously swings slowly and constantly misses until... YES! It grabs Dr. Jenkins within his arms and begins squeezing him to death. It now becomes impossible for Dr. Jenkins to escape. The beast's strength is nearly infinite and it won't be long until the doctor is completely crushed in its fateful arms of death. I can hear Dr. Jenkins screaming out in pain all the way from where I am. Taking a sigh of relief, I continue to watch as the creature crushes the bones of this planetary threat and then notice something... It looks almost as if The Planet-Eater's arms are glowing now... Wait, yes! I'm positive! The glow begins covering his entire body and I start getting a bad feeling.

The animal's face turns from a look of triumph into a look of pity. It's in pain! What is Dr. Jenkins doing to it? The Planet-Eater then bursts into flames and lets out an ear-shattering cry. Only it's eyes move; the doctor has forbidden it from controlling any other part of its body. I stare there and watch our last line of defense as it helplessly burns to a crisp. The creature lets out one final cry of despair before completely exploding as if a great planet suddenly self-destructing. Pieces of flesh and blood fly everywhere while everything else has been turned to dust. I gaze to the battlefield one final time before the winds scatters the remaining ashes into the emptiness of the fog.

I stand there, speechless as Dr. Jenkins returns to the roof of the building, only feet away from me. "Nothing can stop The Perfect Being. This universe has tried all that it can to defeat me, and now it's time for it to be destroyed!" The beast then grabs me by the throat and holds me up in the air. I make a futile, frantic attempt to shove the vile down his throat as I gasp and struggle for breath. He quickly grabs the vile from my hand and drops me. "Wow, you are a lot smarter than I give you credit for. This serum might actually end my life... But I'm not going to give you the chance to EVER find out." He smiles at the vile one final time before victoriously holding it above his head; preparing to smash it.

"NO!" I yell to him, hoping that he will listen. No luck...

"And now I end it!" He clinches his arm and prepares for a mighty thrust. I gaze helplessly at the vile above the tyrant's head. The eerie fog completely covers it. Our final hope at defeating The Perfect Being lingers over his head and then...


	20. Chapter 19

The vile disappears! It just completely vanishes from Dr. Jenkins' hand! I gaze up at the doctor and see a total look of shock in his face but wait; he isn't in shock only because the vile is missing. The monster is choking! The vile is down his throat! I forgot all about dad! He must've teleported the vile directly down the doctor's throat! I can't believe this! This is the end! We've done it!

Dr. Jenkins stumbles to his knees, realizing that he's running out of breath and also his worst fear is happening. He coughs a few times and then stands back up, letting out a devastating scream of desperation. He looks at me one final time in anger and then does the unexpected... He shoves his whole arm down his own throat! I watch in fear as he reaches around, searching for the vile. He retrieves his hand once; nothing but spit. A second time; only dark green blood and a drop of red serum. The third time the creature reaches deep into his throat and retrieves the vile along with a bloody chunk of his own lungs. The vile hasn't even been shattered, only slightly cracked. The poison barely drips out of the bloody vile now grasped in the tyrant's hand.

His eyes are planted on me as he breathes deeply. The creature's eyes are the angriest I've ever seen. Those deep red eyes are locked onto me and don't have any intention of going anywhere. He tosses the vile off of the edge of the building but keeps his sights focused on me the whole time.

He thrusts at me with the bloody hand and I'm once again in the air and at his absolute disposal. He gnarls his fangs, preparing to strike me, his helpless prey. I'm hopeless but to stare into his eyes and I notice something. His body is becoming covered in this weird dark smog. Can it be?! YES! The last of our attempts! Dad is teleporting him away. He's teleporting him to another time... another place. Away from here...

I gaze into the creature's angry eyes as his hand thrusts into my stomach. I can feel his pointy fingers swiftly exiting my back and can now sense the dark, cold whisper of death calling my name. Dr. Jenkins vanishes from my sight as I drop to the ground... but he appears a few yards away a couple of seconds later... It's just making him angrier... He walks towards me, body beginning to become covered with the smog again.

He vanishes and appears now closer than the last time. It's hopeless. "He truly is the perfect being" I think to myself as blood pour out of the giant whole in my stomach. The vile failed… teleporting him failed… We've failed…

"Stop... please stop..." I grab a sheet of metal and pathetically try to throw it at the beast of my very near destruction.

He merely catches it before it hits him. "Inferior boy. I am no longer your weak, simple-minded Dr. Jenkins anymore." He raises the sheet of metal over his head and prepares to slice me in half. "I have evolved far beyond anyone's wildest dreams." My vision begins to blur while I stare at the sheet of metal through the dark fog of fate and await its icy, cold devastation to invade my body. "After centuries of evolution... I have become The Perf-!"


	21. Chapter 20

I'm startled when Dr. Jenkins stops mid-sentence and I look up at him and can't believe what I'm seeing. His arm is still raised in the air but the piece of sheet metal is no longer in his hand... I drop my eyes lower and see the piece of sheet metal no longer in his hand, but lodged through the doctor's throat. I stare at the creature towering over me, motionless. I can notice dark green blood beginning to drop from under the metallic piece coming from his neck right before his head falls to the ground behind him.

Dad has done the same thing that he did with the vile. But instead of teleporting it inside of his throat, he teleported it right through his neck and has chopped off his head completely. "Good going dad, you've did it" I say out loud with a sigh of relief. Dr. Jenkins' lifeless body now tumbles over beside its bodiless head.

I manage to rise to my feet and kick the head off the side of the roof. "It's finally done... we've finally did it!" I collapse back to the floor, still bleeding, but with a smile on my face. "... we've did it..." I happily say to myself before the roof falls through... taking me with it...

I awake to a figure standing in front of me. "I don't like to be kicked..."

Project P? It can't be! I must be dreaming... I must be dead... I reach to my stomach... no feeling, but still a hole there. My whole body is numb. I gaze at the creature through fading eyes.

"Dr. Jenkins was never meant to be The Perfect Being. The process wasn't started when he was infected... It was started when I was released..." He looks at his right arm with a huge grin on his face. I can hear that evil laughter echoing in my head. It goes on and on and on as I black out...


	22. Conclusion

_I stand here alone after everything is done. Waiting... Waiting for my last sign of life... It should come any second now. There, he's in sight, to the right. Locking eyes and he's surprised... He must be stopped... I must be stopped... _

_"I know who you are Dr. Jenkins. I know why you're here. I even know how you got here to his empty, barren wasteland of mine. I know everything about you. I know you better than you know yourself in fact.'_

'What? How is this possible? How do you know so much about me? Why is this place so empty, so lifeless...? Where is everything! It can't all be destroyed, can it? It's just not possible!'

_I laugh at his lack of knowledge. Naive, deceived..._

_'Hahahahaha! Being a man of science, I thought that you would understand that anything is possible. I'm here aren't I?'_

'How could you do this? Destroy everyone, everything?! What if you didn't destroy? Just ask yourself... WHAT IF!'

_Yes, that fateful thought. I'm caught… distraught. But it's too late, my fate has been brought._

_'What if? That question haunts me also. What if I was never created...? What if you never came here...? What if this never happened...?'_

_His right arm... oh, the harm. This insanity must come to a rest. One arm is sacrifice enough for the best._

_'What if!?' The arm must be destroyed to bring about my true joy. I grasp my fate and hold him high. So many questions... What if... Why... Fate, my mistake. It'll always be there and so there's no running from my despair... And now I let you free to play the role that you're meant to be._

_A month, a year. Seems like forever that I've been here._

_While construction of destruction has been my only cheer._

_And no, you can't wait, you run off but it's too late._

_Just scramble to the gate to seal one another's destined fate._


End file.
